Don’t Mess Around with Lori’s Family
by ClassicHollywood
Summary: Lori sees Lincoln being beaten up snd does something about it...


Lincoln had every right to be confused. There he was, minding his own business, walking home from school when he was jumped by some stranger. He was too confused by the whole thing to remember both the age of the girl who jumped him, and why. Because the girl had beaten him up pretty good, looking like he's been hit by a truck. All he seemed to remember who came to his rescue. And she was the one who was applying medicine on his wounds in his house, which of course hurts like hell.

Lori was as gentle as she could when applying the medicine on a piece of cotton. But there was still that cold sting that came almost whenever the thing was applied onto the boy's skin.

"Ow!" Lincoln screamed, moving away bit, causing Lori to separate the cotton from his face

"Ugh! Literally stay still twerp! I know it stings, but you gotta stay still for me".

"I know! It just hurts! And you could be nicer about it you know!"

"Just shut up and stay still ok?"

Lincoln let out a huff as he reluctantly shuffled a bit back to Lori.

Lori gently applied the cotton on her brother, and this time Lincoln tried his best to stay still. But there was still one question still left on his mind.

"Hey Lori?" asked Lincoln

"Yeah twerp?" Lori asked rather rudely, seemingly trying to stay focus on Lincoln's injuries.

"This may be the injury talk, but what exactly happened again?"

Sighing, Lori removed the cotton swab as she put her attention back onto Lincoln.

"Well..I can only tell you what happened through my perspective. But...

Lori was seen walking down the street, lugging her heavy backpack, looking like she was coming back from some marathon which acquired carrying bricks.

She then sees the thing that makes her forget about her heavy backpack and on seeing Lincoln being beat up by some punk looking girl with pink hair.

There he was, laying on the grass, being beaten up without a hint of guilt being shown from his beater. Seeing the boy she practically helped raise (like she did with the others), like this made Lori was fill up with pure anger and hatred, like her more animal instincts were coming out, and the sister instincts were boiling to the point of raw rage.

So with no hesitation, she yelled out-

"Hey you!" Lori yelled as she ran up to the teen who was about to lay another fist into Lincoln's face, who was nearing the point of practically passing out.

Lori gave the teen a hard punch into the stomach, which made her land on the ground.

She managed to get herself back up though, as she limped up to Lori, holding onto her stomach, clearly angry.

"Why you little..!" she yelled, until Lori gave her a swift punch to the face. Causing her to land, back facing, on the grass.

"No! You listen to me punk!" Lori said placing her foot rather hard and fast onto the teen's stomach

"No one beats up my brother! Anyone who dare messes with my family, will have to answer to me, OK?! And if you try doing any of this crap again to any of them! I'll promise to do worse onto your sorry, pathetic face!

While she was looking down onto the now fear-stricken teen, she might have not beaten up the girl further, but her look said that what she said had to be the truth, and messing with her would basically be having a death wish.

"Now leave!"

She lifted her foot off the girl, who quickly got up and ran away, stumbling along the way.

As she finished, she got up and took the medicine and pile cotton to the kitchen. All Lincoln could do at that moment was lay on the couch thinking and processing all Lori told her.

She came back into the room, holding a water bottle. She gestured Lincoln to sit up, which he proceeded to do.

She handed him the bottle, and as he drank his beverage, he got a good look of Lori's face. It wasn't a face of seriousness or anything like that. It was a small smile with a clear sign of sympathy.

As he finished his large gulp of water, he put a lid on the top and started and started thinking. Thinking of what to say.

And of course the obvious came to mind.

He turned his head to Lori, with the best smile he could produce. Though it was a small one at best.

"Thanks" said Lincoln

"No prob" answered Lori as she wrapped her hand around Lincoln. A gesture that Lincoln followed with a face of small confusion.

Lori's smile faded as she noticed this, as she seemed to want to get serious for a sec.

"Look, I know we don't always get along and it can seem like I don't care, but I do Linky. I care about you and the others so much. And when someone tries hurting you or anyone I love, I feel the need to protect those I love". She said now smiling

Lincoln smiled back to her and nodded.

"Especially a cutie like you".

She pinched his cheek, getting a chuckle out of him as he tried to get Lori's grabby hand away from him.

"Lori! Stop that!" he called out

All Lori did was let go and laugh some more. Her brother joined in as the two hugged.

That day was a reminder to Lincoln that when push comes to shove, his big sis will have his back. Because hey, that's what being a Loud is all about.

The End


End file.
